Super Smash Nitrome Fan-Fiction
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any edits to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot Nitrome Fan-Fiction characters duke it out in this new fighting game brought to you by the maker of Nitrome Smash Arena! With all new moves and combos, new stage elements, percentage health counters, and now introducing items, this fighting game more resembles the Super Smash Bros. Series rather than a Street Fighters style. Controls Player One Controls: W, A, S, D for ducking, moving left and right, and jumping P for standard attack O for special attack I for shield U for grab 1 for taunt Player Two Controls: Arrow Keys for ducking, moving left and right, and jumping / for standard attack . for special attack , for shield m for grab 2 for taunt Modes There are multiple modes in SSN in order to supply a large variety of things to do. Battle Mode- duke it out with up to four players (two human and two computers) on many different stages. Classic Mode- a series of ten levels that a player can run through to test their skills with each character Tourney Mode- in this mode, players can compete in a four-man tournament in which the final battle pits the winners of other battle head to head Adventure Mode- in this mode, up to two players can go on a side-scrolling never-ending battle against randomized enemies to see how long they will last Characters Due to the characters having much larger movesets in this game, their attacks and combos will be listed in a separate article, Super Smash Nitrome Fan-Fiction: Character Movesets. Below is a list of the characters that appear in Super Smash Nitrome. Plasmaster from Pyrokinesis Blue in AWS from Test Subject: Enzyme Adventures Mail Bird from Cuboy Academy Yin & Yang from Cuboy Academy Snow from Cuboy Academy Canary 413-XL from Canary 2 Canary 718-DR from Canary 2 Phil from Adventure Cubed Cubro from Adventure Cubed Cubrute from Adventure Cubed Klonoala from Klonoala Katze from Neko's Brothers Gato from Neko's Brothers Grenadier from Final Mutiny: Pirates vs. Ninjas Assassin from Final Mutiny: Pirates vs. Ninjas Hallbert from Sky Slayer Dark Blue in Shine803 from Test Subject Swap (more to be added later) Stages Most stages are from the original Super Smash Nitrome, but a few new ones have been added for Nitrome Fan-Fiction! Nitrome Towers- a fight atop the rooftops of Nitrome Towers Canary Mine- a side-scrolling battlefield with hazards from the Canary game Warlock's Village- a battle in the Warlock's Village with vanishing platforms pulled into the void Cloud Kingdom- a battlefield stationed in the Cloud Kingdom with mischievous Dark Creatures running about S.S. Squeakstar- a fight atop the S.S. Squeakstar as it makes interstellar journeys, with some appearances made by the planets! Dr. Nastidious' Lair- an ongoing battle inside Dr. Nastidious' lair, with the ever-watching Machine ready with his deadly laser Akuma's Skyscraper- an up-scrolling battle filled with climbing, dangerous Drone Mines, and swift Cyber Samurais Stock Room- a fight in the stock room with crates to bash open and throw at opponents Super Treadmill- a constantly moving platform with towering obstacles to climb while characters bash each other around and avoid Uncle Rico's attacks Testing Chamber- a testing chamber filled with proton cannons, teleports and lasers for players to duke it out in Pirate Galleon- a battle at sea on the Pirates Galleon where players undergo cannon fire, seagull bombardments, and tidal waves Avalanche Mountain- a side-scrolling sliding battlefield desperately trying to outrun the avalanche King Frog's Castle- a battlefield filled with clever Turner platforms, Squish Blocks, and Henchmen Nitrome Balloons- a fight atop different Nitrome balloons and blimps Egyptian Temple- a fight inside the Egyptian temple with arrow and sand booby traps Dino Rush- a side-scrolling battle on dinosaurs like T-Rex, Ankylosauruses, Pterodactyls, and Pachycephalosauruses. Steamlands Tank- a battle on a Steamlands tank, avoiding enemy fire and the tank's cannons itself Fortress of Steam- a battle on the floating fortress of steam with surprise attacks by Baron Battenberg War Torn City- a battle in the War Torn City from Bullethead with Triclopian space ships firing down on the scene Mountain Troll's Lair- a battlefield with tilting platforms, ladders, and the head of the Mountain Troll to fight on--just watch out for indigestion! Flightless Dungeons- a ladder-filled dungeon with red blobs to duke it out in Plunger Platform- a fight on top of a giant Plunger platform that moves in all directions; just don't be standing on his plungers when he switches directions! Vitreous Woods- a battle in the Vitreous Woods with trees and clouds to hop and fight on Swindler Temple- an ever-turning battle with enemies from the game and Orange Block Spike hazards Fault Line Testing Facility- a battle with portals--the question is, do the portals lead to the next room, or a deadly void between dimensions? J-J-Jump Stage- an upward scrolling battle where outrunning the rising water might be a bigger goal than destroying your opponents Skywire VIP Stage- a flat stage, but definitely eventful as you watch the cars bring different stars through to watch the battle rage on Cave Chaos Mine- a side scrolling battle with dynamite, falling platforms, crumbling sand, and rolling boulders to avoid--Pushy is simply there to be obnoxious, so beat him around as much as you please Hot Air House- a battle in Hot Air's house with a Cyan Fan to change the air flow of the battle, speeding up players in front of it and slowing down players behind it--spikes is definitely a strange furniture choice for a house full of balloons Rainbogeddon Armageddon- a chaotic battle on colorful platforms with a pitch black background, in which you must avoid Floating Fish, bullets, deadly rainbow rays, and bombs; the teleports and bubbles are rather helpful, however Lockehorn Arena- a battle spectated by the Elk Tribe, Lockehorn and the rival elk are harmless to you, but the ice slab they slide around may prove to be more hazardous Moscow Demolition Site- a battle on top of a building scheduled for demolition--avoid being destroyed by wrecking balls, Molotov, nitroglycerine explosions, and rocket drills as the tower gets shorter and more demolished Space Demolition Site- a battle in space on a satellite, with nitroglycerine explosions and thruster-propelled wrecking balls as stage hazards--wave to the Space Doggie as he flies by in the background! Stretchy Dog Battle- a side-scrolling fight on top of the Stretchy Dog as he makes twists and turns to avoid hazards Sky Serpents- a battle on several Sky Serpents as they fly through the sky; avoid fireballs, sticky goo, and spikes--oh, and the one thousand foot drop to the ground Mountain Village- a battle in the Mountain Tribe's village, with the Giant Worm burrowing below, making buildings crumble on their foundations Flash Cat Track- a moving platform battle that goes along the Flash Cat track--just don't get hit by the caterpillar! Flipside Track- a moving platform battle that goes along the Flipside track, complete with racing bikes that you have to dodge! Fat Cat World- a battle on the purple floating world of Fat Cat, complete with green laser beams, moving platforms, and the Big Cat flying through the background Toxic Factory- fight in the Robot Factory with the toxic pool below--oh, and did we mention the toxic liquid rises occasionally? Ditto Dungeon- this fight takes place in the dungeon from Ditto. Watch with curiosity as your reflections copy your movements and even attack other reflections as you attack other characters! But don't get too distracted, spikes, demons, water, and deadly red traps plague this side-scrolling journey. Cube Land- a battle in the adventurer camp from Adventure Cubed in which Cubrat, Cuboy, and QB roam around and occasionally spice things up! Cuboy Academy Rooftop- a fight on top of Cuboy Academy with several guest appearances from characters like the Viking bus driver, Zapo, Taki, Arctic Arthur, Roly Poly, Hotair, and more! Planet Dominicus 005- a fight in the marketplace of the desert planet Dominicus 005...Yay New Series! Nitrome Bistro- duke it out in the Nitrome Bistro, a restaurant that serves Nitrome-themed food! Throw tables, chairs, and food platters at opponents to get the upper hand, just don't make the bistro employee mad! Nitrome-Mart- battle your opponents in the Nitrome store where you can buy anything Nitrome! Gravity Sector- fight in the Gravity Sector of the Cat Ship from Cheese Dreams Constellations where you will experience occasional zero gravity effects, meteor attacks and ambushes by Space Cats! (More stages to be added later) Items Cublocks- summons a Nitrome character to aid you in battle Cherry Bomb- explodes on impact Sticky Bomb- sticks to an opponent and explodes Mega Bomb- is a smart bomb and has a large explosion radius Barbarian Beef-up Shake- heals 25% Food- heals 10% Slap Gun- slaps opponents Helmet- thrown, deals damage to opponents, bounces off walls Bow n Arrow- fires arrows to damage opponents, 20 ammo Testing Mines- time bomb Gun Helmet- can be fired at opponents to deal damage, 30 ammo Suit ball- turns into a Protosuit once thrown, characters can jump inside the protosuit and fire proton bullets at enemies; 25 ammo Crates- contain items, can be smashed open and thrown Ice Crystal- freezes an opponent for a few seconds Cublocks Cublocks are items that summon Nitrome characters to aid the summoner in battle...usually. Jack Frost- freezes ground that he walks on, freezes opponents for a few seconds Parasite- jumps on opponents head and bites them repeatedly Right Eye- makes colored platforms appear for all players to move around on Swindler- will pull the summoner back up to safety if they fall off the battlefield Bullethead Soldiers- run around and shoot upwards Nanobot- flies while spinning and shooting bullets in all directions Parasite and Moon- flies to background and spits green goo balls forward Squirrels- carry trampolines for players to bounce on Sky Serpent- flies across background firing homing balls Turner- acts as a platform/wall for players to move around on Onekey- triggers a spring that K.O.s targeted opponent Midas- freezes opponent in gold for a short time if touched Tank Engineer- launches coal around the stage randomly Giant Worm- burrows underneath opponent and resurfaces to bite them Demolition Squad- summons an airstrike to bombard the stage Castle Corp. Knights- walk quickly in both directions, will rocket dash after a short time Infected Canary- hurts opponents with a poison effect Smokey Bacon- walks around and eats items in his path Ducks- spawn ladders for players to climb, will hurt an opponent if the ladder hits them while being spawned Cat (Oodlegobs)- will make a scared face, when touched the player will begin to eat him. Once he is fully eaten, the player will be completely healed Balloon (Mega Mash)- makes things floatier so that players can jump higher Small Fry Gang- one of the four will appear; Skeleton makes the summoner invincible for a short time; Sporty makes them faster; Brain heals them 50%; Warrior makes their attacks stronger for a short time Yeti (Cold Storage)- flips off a super bar high into the air, comes body slamming down a few seconds later onto an unexpecting opponent Protagonist- switches two character's bodies so they end up playing as each other for a short time-they must adapt to the new moveset! Music This is a list of the different music tracks heard in the stages in the game. Nitrome Must Die (In-game regular level music) Canary (In-game) Mirror Image (in-game) Twin Shot (in-game) Cheese Dreams: New Moon (menu) Test Subject Green (in-game) Final Ninja (in-game) Super Stock Take (in-game) Super Treadmill (in-game) Test Subject Series (menu) Mutiny (menu) Avalanche (in-game) Enemy 585 (in-game castle level track) changeType() (in-game music) Temple Glider (in-game) B.C. Bow Contest (menu) Steamlands (menu) Dirk Valentine (in-game) Bullethead (in-game) Icebreaker (menu) Flightless (in-game) Plunger (menu) Color Blind (in-game) Swindler (in-game track 2) Fault Line (in-game) J-J-Jump (in-game) Skywire (in-game) Cave Chaos (in-game) Hot Air Jr. (in-game level select track) Rainbogeddon (menu) Lockehorn (in-game) R.T.M. (in-game track 1) R.T.M. (in-game space track) Silly Sausage (menu) Sky Serpents (in-game) Worm Food (in-game) Flash Cat (in-game) Flipside (menu) Fat Cat (menu) Toxic 2 (in-game) Ditto (In-game)